Jimbo Simpson/Credits
Created by Matt Groening Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Executive Producers Matt Selman John Frink Jeff Ruediger Ian M. Fischer Co-Executive Producers Kevin Curran Stephen Rippy J. Stewart Burns Kevin McMullan Michael Price David Leary Bill Odenkirk Patrick Hudson Marc Wilmore Harter Ryan Joel H. Cohen Jack Humphries Rob LaZebnik David Rippy Jeff Westbrook Chris Rippy Brian Kelley Supervising Producers Larina Jean Adamson Valentina L. Garza Kevin Holme Jerome K. Jones Consulting Producers Wallace H. Wachi Jr. Dan Greaney David Lewis Tim Long Tony A. Goodman Ian Maxtone-Graham Bruce C. Shelley Carolyn Omine Luis Escobar Don Payne David Silverman Producers Tom Gammill Bruce C. Shelley Max Pross Ian M. Fischer Mike Scully George Meyer David Mirkin Mike Reiss Lance Hoke Supervising Director Mike B. Anderson Produced by Richard Raynis Jack Humphries Angelo Laudon Bonita Pietila Denise Sirkot Sandy Petersen Richard Sakai Written by Jerome K. Jones Brian Pimental Michael Price Directed by Robert Ingram Frank Molieri Marcin Szymanski Executive Producers Dave Pottinger Al Jean James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer Special Guest Voices Chad L. Coleman Thomas Haden Church Elton John Ludacris Shepard Smith Marcia Wallace Hugo Weaving Also Starring Pamela Hayden Tress MacNeille Jim Cummings Delroy Lindo Kevin Michael Richardson Frank Welker Animation Producers Tom Klein Jaspreet Dhillon Andrea Romero Staff Writer Jon Kern Couch Gag Contest Winners [Brown (USA Version) Ray Savaya (Canada Version) Post Production Co-Producer Dominique Braud Animation Co-Producer Richard K. Chung Associate Producers Felicia Nalivansky-Caplan Alexander Duke Brian J. Kaufman Theme by Danny Elfman Music by Alf Clausen Original Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Michael Bridge Don Barrozo Production Coordinator Jesse D. Miller Dialogue Sound Editors Bobby Mackston Terry Greene Norm MacLeod Music Editor Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers Mark Linden Tara A. Paul Production Mixer David Betancourt Sound Recorder Christine Sirois Music Scoring Mixer Rick Riccio Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Production Accountant Richard Lorenzana Post Production Audio Facility Post Production Facility Technicolor Creative Services Presented in Dolby Surround Assistant to Mr. Brooks Lisa Walder Assistant to Mr. Groening N. Vyolet Diaz Assistant to Mr. Jean Joe Clabby Assistant to the Producers Jane Becker - Benjamin Morse Colin Contreary - Caitlin Pickall Daniel Furlong - Kyle Stegina Regina R. Robertson Animation Produced by Film Roman a Starz Company Overseas Production by Akom Production Co. Overseas Animation Director Nelson Shin Assistant Director Pete "Kid Flash" Gomez Lead Animation Timers Richard Gasparian Robert Walden Additional Timers Carlton Batten Michael Bean Patrick Buchanan Nick Currie Jack Dyer Matthew W. Goldman Sam Im Adam Kuhlman Michael Polcino Larry Smith Second Unit Directors Brian Dellinger Rob Oliver Couch Gag & Retake Director K.C. Johnson Storyboard Artists Brad Ableson Luis Escobar Aaron Keppel David P. Kubalak Duncan McKissick Chris Moffitt Steven Dean Moore Stephen A. Reis Paul Slusser Brian F. Sousa Storyboard Revisionists Matthew Schofield Gabriel DeFrancesco Jason M. Sallenbach Justin E. Rouse Stephen Clayburn Animatic Layout Artists John Achenbach Liz Climo Mike Coker John Evanson Jonathan J. Jacobson Lance Kramer Grant Lee Tom Madrid, Jr. Karen McMullan Dusty Monk Mike Morris Jeremy Robinson Scott Winsett Animatic Editor Roger Injarusorn Background Designers Lynna Blankenship Geo Brawn IV Sean Coons Don Gagen Lance Hoke Paul Jacquays TJ Kim Shawn Lohstroh Hugh MacDonald Pete Parisi Debbie Peterson Mike Pettengill Chris Pineda Charles Ragins Jeff Ruediger Dean Scammahorn Sergio Tacconi Paul W. Warzecha Kenneth L. Wilder Lance Wilder Character Designers David A. Cherry Samuel Crosby Ian M. Fischer Bryan A. Hehmann Dale Hendrickson Eric S. Keyes Mike Lachance Doug Marien Kevin Moore Kevin M. Newman Sandy Petersen Dave Pottinger Angelo Starboy Tommy Tejeda Joe Wack Pete "Kid Flash" Gomez Matt Groening Sam Simon Prop Designers David J. Bettner Paul D. Bettner Darrel Bowen John Krause Brian Lemon Kevin Moore Justin Randall Bobby Simpson Vijay A. Thakkar Jefferson R. Weekley Lead Character Layout Artists Joseph D. Gillum Mike Kidd Debbie Mahan Mary Orario-Natale Peter E. Parisi Silvia Pompei Alex Quintana Eddie Rosas Character Layout Artists Greg Checketts Andy Cotnam Manny DeGuzman] John Evanson Jess Espanola Robert Fermier Jeff Johnson Gene Kohler Jr. Eric Lara Juan R. Martinez Richard Manginsay Jerod Mayfield Drew McPhail Kevin McMullan Jennifer Moeller Thonny S. Namuonglo Tuan Nguyen Stephen Rippy Alex Que Chance Raspberry Timothy Ruessler Fill Marc Sagadraca Lead Background Layout Artist Gerald Clifford Rey Background Layout Artists Lizette Atkinson John Berman Tim Deen Ralph Delgado Graeme Devine Jabu Henderson Angelo Laudon John Liu Chea O'Neill Javier Pineda Alex Quintana Rene Vega Rob Walden Ian Wilcox CG Artist Brent M. Bowen Jake Dotson Dwayne Gravitt Roy Rabey FX Layout Artists Nique Gardner Al Holter Chris Rippy Brice Mallier Color Design Director Dima Malanitchev Color Design Supervisor Karen Bauer Color Designers Matthew S. Burke Eli Balser John Andy Gotcher Anne Legge Marco Nelor Amy Rychlick Assistant Color Designers Mike Battle Lisa S. Cervantes Animation Checkers William Bemiller Esther H. Lee Digital Retakes Steve Mills Beth S. Morris Scene Planner Isabel Vega Lip Sync Robyn Anderson Track Reader Laurie Wetzler Assistant Editors Kurtis Kunsak Steven Fahey Animation Production Managers Peter Gave Derek Higgs Rebecca Totman Eric Vesbit Animation Production Lead Coordinators Nikki Isordia Ashley Bamburg Animation Post Production Manager Michael G. Mahan Animation Production Supervisor Sean Patrick Rielly Animation Production Coordinators Sean Batton Robert Brunette Collin Fowler Heliodoro Salvatierra Matt Torres Animation Digital Production Assistants Lejon Douroux Daniel Vega Animation Production Assistants Ethan Ogilby Brandon Michael Spear Brooks Stonestreet Angela Wixtrom Animation Production Accountant Will Anderson Animation Production Associates Desiree E. Craig Anna Pagan Film Roman - General Manager Dana Booton Director of IT Bradley Cooper IT Support Roberto E. Lepe The persons in this film are fictitious. Any Similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #RABF17 COPYRIGHT ©2013 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and the other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters, ™ Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Creative Consultant Matt Groening Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Category:Season 24 credits Category:Credits